1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of smoking devices and kits, specifically a pipe for use with loose or packed tobacco, and a kit comprising the pipe and a variety of tobacco products.
2. Background
Tobacco smoking has been enjoyed by humans for thousands of years and is a favorite pastime for some. Tobacco can be enjoyed in the form of loose leaves, cigars, and cigarettes, among other forms. Pipes have been utilized as a traditional method of smoking loose tobacco leaves; however it can be difficult or impossible to use other forms of tobacco with the pipe smoking systems that are currently on the market. Moreover, if one desires to smoke only a small portion of pre-packed tobacco, such as a cigar or cigarette, the lit tobacco must be put out and relit at a later time, a method that can prove inconvenient or undesirable. For example, many cigars are sold pre-wrapped in order to maintain freshness, smell, and flavor. Thus, if only a small portion is smoked, the smoker must find a way to re-wrap the cigar in order to preserve its quality, a task that can be difficult, inconvenient, or impossible.
There are also many instances where a person prefers to try a certain type or flavor of packed tobacco without buying or using an entire cigar. It is desirable to be able to use truncated portions of cigars and cigarettes, in addition to loose tobacco leaves, with a pipe device. However, there are no devices that can effectively accomplish this goal. As a result, few cigar or cigarette retailers will sell individual truncated portions of rolled tobacco.
Currently, most pipes have a “L” shape such that tobacco can be packed into and stored in a smoking chamber that remains substantially vertical when a user is actively engaged in smoking. Such a design creates problems with cleaning due to the bend in the tube between the tobacco chamber and end through which the user draws the smoke. Most pipes are designed with the vertical component to prevent the tobacco from falling out of the end of the pipe. Commonly, tobacco burns in a non-uniform manner, causing a non-uniform flow of smoke through traditional pipes. Most pipes lack a separate smoke chamber that can collect and evenly distribute smoke prior to entering a user's mouth.
It is desirable to have a smoking pipe that is substantially linear. In some instances, a pipe should resemble the size, color, and/or texture of a cigar. The pipe should have a compartment for housing a portion of a smokable substance, such as a cigar piece, and a cap to prevent the substance from falling out of the pipe. It is also desirable to have a smoke chamber that allows smoke to collect and distribute evenly prior to entering a user's mouth. The pipe should have at least one filter to prevent large particles from entering a user's mouth. It may also be desirable to have a removable and/or disposable mouthpiece. In some embodiments, it can be desirable to have small metal filaments at one end of the pipe that, when heated, can produce a glow similar to the lit end of traditional cigar or cigarette.